


tempestas

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [15]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Puppy Play, Pupspace, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, puppy cuddles, snuggles, up too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 19: PuppiesGreg's strict schedule had stopped James thinking about Ed for a few days now, but in the midnight dark, Alex finds James clearly dwelling on it again, and offers his own comfort in his own puppy way.Set afterAshes to Ashes.
Relationships: Alex Horne/James Acaster
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	tempestas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashes To Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339209) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 



> Written for the prompt, 'puppies', for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)
> 
> I ... might have finally figured out how to reconcile the James/Ed story arc in this AU. Maybe. Watch this space. :D?

Alex was surprised to see James' room lit up as he headed up to bed. James usually wasn't up this late when he was on a strict schedule, but there he was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking a little lost. Without thinking, Alex's pupspace took over and he went to kneel at his feet, nuzzling his leg and whining a little. James stroked his head and smiled wearily down at him.

"Hey, Alex, was I keeping you up?" James murmured.

Alex licked his hand before resting his head on his leg. James laughed, which Alex thought was a good sign, and started giving him head scritches. 

"Sorry, not up for much play right now, boy. Just a little sad, that's all," James said.

Alex barked softly and cocked his head, resting a hand on his knee. Alex had a fair idea of what might be making him sad, but he didn't want to assume, and his pup didn't speak anyway. His pup was how he gave all his best comfort, because he didn't need to worry about being human and dealing with emotions. He could just snuggle up next to whoever needed comforting, and let his presence help.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just." James sighed. "Don't worry about it. But I could do with a cuddle. Come here, boy."

James patted the bed beside him and Alex climbed up, curling up beside him, resting his head in his lap. He felt James begin stroking his head, and even if James didn't tell him what was wrong, perhaps this would at least make him feel better. 

James didn't speak, and Alex wouldn't push him to. He seemed content to simply sit there, stroking Alex as if he was a real puppy, and it did seem to calm him, which Alex hoped it would do. 

"I should really talk to Ed, shouldn't I?" James said, breaking the silence. "I guess…"

Alex sat up enough to nuzzle James' face, unsure if he wanted Alex to actually respond, or if he was simply using him to talk out his emotions. At least Alex had guessed correctly that Ed was the problem, but then it had only been a few days since James had run into Ed, and things were still a little raw. Better, but still raw. 

"You'd come with me if I agreed to go meet him, wouldn't you, Alex? I-I don't want Greg, I feel he might… go too far, you know? But you'd give me space, and I need that, I think. Just. I don't want to go alone. If I do agree to see him, of course. I don't know if I do. Not yet. I-"

"Of course I'd come, James, if you wanted me there. Has he been in contact or something? Is that why you're thinking about it?" Alex said, letting pupspace loose a little so he could answer him properly.

"He hasn't replied, but I don't know, I sort of want him to, but also never want to hear from him at the same time, you know? I'm okay, just conflicted though. I feel like I have to face him at some point, but I'm dreading that so much," James said.

Alex hugged him tight. "Whatever happens, Greg and I will always be here for you. You won't have to deal with it alone."

James hugged him back. "I know, I'm so grateful for that. Can…" James inhaled, paused, hesitating a moment. "I know I'm up late, and Greg's going to be cross with me for not sleeping on time, but I can't get Ed out of my mind tonight and I don't know how to leave him behind. Can we sleep together tonight? I don't want to be alone right now." 

Alex kissed his cheek. "Yes, of course. I said I'd never leave you, and I won't."

James turned to him and pulled him into a soft kiss. Alex melted a little, feeling all the emotions James was putting into that kiss and the way he was grasping Alex's shirt, not out of need or desire, but just needing him to stay right by his side.

"Puppy's always here, James, whenever you need me," Alex said, holding him close.

"Thank you, thank you so much," James breathed, hugging him back tightly.


End file.
